Harry's feline friend
by SwordSpirit
Summary: McGonagal takes things into her own hands, or should I say paws when she deifies Dumbledore and goes to keep a close eye on 5 year old Harry Potter. but things don't quite go to plan...
1. Chapter 1

Professor McGonagal glanced at her watch and then gloomily stared out into the dark night. She was desperate to go to bed and lay down her limbs for a well earned nap, but unfortunately she had business to addend to. Business that Albus Dumbledore would not do. They had discussed the situation countless times and the answer had always turned out the same, leave the boy with his family. Family, they were no family to him! He would have had more of a family at an orphanage than that appalling place. She was not going to allow it any longer. She new she couldn't go behind Dumbledore's back and remove him from the foul place he is forced to call home but she could at least watch over him. It would make her feel better anyway. With that thought burning in her mind she quickly transformed into a Tabby cat and ran to number four privet drive.

A sudden flash of thunder lit the whole street and the crashing sound followed 5seconds after. Rain pounded onto the concrete floor and in a matter of seconds her soft fur was drenched. Frozen to the bone she half-heartedly tried to shelter under a tree but then quickly leaped away from it as she remembered that lighting favours high things and standing under one was not the wisest of planes. She longed to simply transform into a human and return to Hogwarts where she belonged.

This was not going to be easy, if she were to transform then albus would soon work out where she was and wouldn't be pleased about her disobeying hid orders to leave him. But she couldn't, this was Lilly and James Potters son, he is only five for goodness sake. At this age he should know nothing but love and kindness. Not hatred and cruelty that the Dursleys showed him. No she would stay as her cat form and in the morning she would find a way of keeping an eye or maybe two on the young Harry Potter.

Creeping into the rose bush that surrounded the Dursleys garden Professor McGonagal curled up into a tight ball and prayed that the rain would stop.

She was rudely awoken by a sharp pain in her rips. She opened her eyes of see a very podgy boy with a stick pocking her. She signed as she suddenly remembered where she was. The Dursleys. The boy looked about five or six but had the weight of a baby elephant or so it appeared. His chins all melted into the next leaving no room for any kind of neck and his small eyes looked menacingly at her.

"Dudders!, ow duddy-kins!, what are you doing sweetheart?", "ow no dear you haven't found another snail again have you?" His mother came walking through the door to where he son stood. She looked nothing like him, she was tall and skinny what was so very noticeable about this woman was her neck. Unlike Dudley whose neck was virtually invisible her neck closely resembled a Crain. proff McGonagal was certain it could do a 180 turn if she really wanted it to. Infact the only thing these two had in common was the look of meanness of there faces.

"no mummy it's a catty, iv been hitting it with my stick!"

The boy beamed at his mother who beamed back pleasantly,

"good boy duddy, now don't make a mess"

McGonagal decided now was the time to move, she attempted to move her paws when she felt sharp pointy things poke her all around. She gave a yelp of surprise and to her horror discovered she had got her self caught in the rose bush. Damn!

The boy have a giddy laugh and then picking up some stones she stepped back and lobbed them as hard as he could at her. Meowing in pain she tore from the rose bush, ripping her skin and quickly hobbled away. She could hear the boy comes after her, quick where to go she desperately thought!

Warm hands suddenly graped her and pulled her into a bush, not quite sure what had just happened she struggled as hard as her bleeding cat self could.

"shhhh, its ok kitty, I help you, I'm not a nasty-pasty like duddy." Turning her head she saw a scrawny look boy about five though small her his age. He had jet-black hair that stuck up in random directions, slightly askew glasses with looked as if they has been broken and then fixed with selotape but the one thing that made him stand out was a blood red scar in the shape of a lightning bold across his forehead. He was Lilly and James son. Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Minerva McGonagal calmed down and lay lifelessly in Harry's arms as he gently stroked her head. Dudley waddled as fast as his small legs could carry him waving his stick angry in the air. Harry held his breath as Dudley came dangerously near where the two of them were hiding. Finally giving up he trotted back into is house.

"its ok kitty, duddy gone now", his eyes scanned her body as he notesed small scratches from the bush. Her paw was in a bad shape to, it must have broken when Dudley had thrown stones at her.

Harry took off his jumper which looked handy-down and wrapped her in it.

Shhh you can come to my bedwoom but you got to be quite, if anty and unky find out they will be angwy!"

he pressed his finger to his lips and made a shh'ing sound that young children do, sending spit flying"

Lifting her up he began to run to his room. For a small scrawny boy he couldn't half run fast. Minerva closed her eyes and prayed he didn't drop her. Opening one eye she expected him enter one of the rooms but to her surprise he opened a small wooden cupboard door that was under the stairs.

Ow no she this wasn't… yep it was his bedroom. Her eyes opened in disbelief. They had made him sleep in a cupboard. Ow if his parents could see him now how heartbroken they would be she sadly thought. He lay her on his bed and then started rummaging though his small collection of belongings, all in one small red box with HARRY wrote across the side. He smiled and pulled out what appeared to be a toy healer kit. He placed it on his bed and opened the plastic white box. He pulled out some sort of muggle equipment which looked like a wired wire that branched off to look like a Y. He stuck two bits of the wire into his ears and with the longest piece he placed near her heart. Having know idea what he was doing but in to much pain to move she lay there as he practised all his medical skills on her.

"Hummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm… well I fink your hearts working okish!" he finally concluded

Well at least that good thought McGonagal sarcastically. He grabbed some wipes and carefully cleaned her scratches and then tried to wrap a bandage around her paw. For a five year old he did pretty well.

Suddenly the whole room shuck and dust came falling down like rain.

"its ok, someone's just coming down the stairs" he said in a soothing voice as her ears pricked up and her tail wagging.

This was no place for a child to sleep, no wonder he was so small. He was most defiantly undernourished

And Dumbledore said he'd be fine thought McGonagal angrily.

"There you be all better now! But only if you sleep and get lots of minewals!" he then looked slightly crest fallen as he walked around the "room" trying to think of something. He looked remarkably like Dumbledore when he did that. Dumbledore. He probably would have noticed her absence by now. He was probably walking around his office now trying to think where she would have gone. Pushing this thought out of her time she turned to see Harry's face light up like a light bulb as het hough of an idea

"I know what has minewals in! owages and cheese!" and with that he raced of, supposedly to the fridge

she sighed, Ow dear she was in for a long night


	3. time for a bit of evil

She glanced out the window. There was that reached excuse for a boy and his new found furry friend out in the garden. She didn't know where that damn cat had come from, but where ever it was from she didn't like it. She as good with cats, always has been. She could understand them but the eerie thing was she couldn't understand this one. Her cats seemed confused and scared of it too. Cats all have this sort of feline aura but this cat didn't. It was as if its appearance was feline but its soul wasn't. The boy seemed to love it and acted like it was his best friend. And the cat seemed to look out for him and love the boy back. Like the other day a dog came up and started backing at him. Then the cat hobbled over to the dog (it seemed to have a bad front paw) completely fearless and stared at it. The dog whimpered and hurried off. Something fishy was gone on and it wasn't the cat food.

She glanced at her watch. Time to go. Walking over to her fire place she stopped and grabbed a handful of floopowder. She loathed floopowded. The way your whole body tingled. Unnatural it was. Unnatural. You should burn and smoulder. A horrid way to travel in her view. She placed her hand out, closed her eyes, whispered her destination and crawled into the fire.

She whirled around and around with her eyes firmly shut. Until suddenly she was spat out of the fire place onto a cold stone flour. Feeling nauseous and queasy she stood and rubbed her head.

"how nice of you to join me Figg" came a sharp cold voice

She glanced down to see a pathetic man with the look of pure evil on his face who was sat on a leather chair

"This moron of a muggle will have to make do until I get my own body back, now have you any news for me"

"yes my lord, the potter boy have acquired a new friend. Only it's a cat but not a cat" she breathed, feeling very nervous as she carfully eved lord voldemort.

"so worm-boys made a friend that's a cat and then not a cat. I know you are slightly deluded figg, perhaps you don't understand what I do people when they waste my time. I torture them till they beg me to kill them. I could demonstrate if you wished"

She gulped, wiping her sweaty forehead.

"sorry my lord, no I mean, I mean that I don't think it's a real cat. I don't really know magic but I know theirs something different about this cat. It's a cay but not a cat"

His bitter eyes stared at her while his lips curled menacingly

"arh fig, you should have explained your self better, now that is interesting"

He stocked his chin in deep thought.

"You are to capture this supposed cat and bring it to me"

"I have a plan" and with that he let out a malevolence witchy kind of cackle.

_Author note_

_Thank you to all you nice people who said sure nice things about my weird story. Ta ___


	4. Chapter 4

McGonagal lay in the warm sun watching Harry as he randomly ran around the garden with his toy bear. His ant and uncle and their beach-wale sized son had gone out to some sort of play adventure muggle thing leaving Harry alone at home. She was not impressed. Leaving a boy who had just turned five all alone for a whole day was stupid. Anything could happen to him! Anything! McGonagal got the impression they didn't care and she was furious. How could Petunia be so mean to her sister's offspring? Her own flesh and blood. Sighing she stared at Harry's gleeful face and wished she had a child, someone she could care for and adore.

She stared over across the road into the house opposite. There was something peculiar about that woman. Her hair was grey and hung lifelessly from her head, she was old and frail and yet appeared so fierce. She would glare at Harry and when ever she caught McGonagall's eye she would quickly disappeared back into her house or shut the certain.

Putting the thought out of her mind she slowly stood, stretched and wandered over to where Harry was sat. He was pulling large tuffs of grass and putting them into a clump. She sat next to him and gently nudged her head against his knee. Harry smiled.

"I'm making a gwass nest for birdies!" he said knowledgably. He began to mould it into a circler shape occasionally discarding any bits of grass that had dirt on or that didn't meet his expectations.

He turned around to face her and began to shake his finger at her

"But don't you eat the birdies because that's not very nice and then no more birdies will live in my nest!"

Smiling McGonagal did a sort of nod of her head.

"good kitty" and with that he stroked her head getting bits of grass all over her but she didn't really mind.

Suddenly there was a thunderous bang coming from the house opposite. Leaping up she ran protectively to Harry as she saw people come out of the door heading towards them. What scared her most was to fact they had wands. She ran to the front door and meowed for Harry to come and open it. She didn't want to revile herself until she was out of the wizards view. Unfortunately the boy seemed more amazed by them that frightened and began to wander over to them shouting hello and waving.

Damn the boys young stupidit! And she thought curiosity killed the cat! Realising there was no other way she transformed. Feeling her self back into her own body she limped over to Harry pulled out her wand and pointed it at him.

"Harry tell Dumbledore that the cat is in trouble!"

The boy had a look of horror on his face as she whispered an incantation and he disappeared.

Turning back to the wizards she began to fight them. She had knocked one out but there were still five more all firing spells at her. Dodging and ducking she tried to transport her self as well but too many people were firing at her. Pain rushed through her as she sank to the floor. Squirming and screaming in pain she realised she had been hit with the pain curse. The wizards closed on her and as more spells were fired at her she felt her self slip in and out consciousness. A small smile crossed her worn out pained face. Harry was safe. At with that she fell unconscious.


	5. help at hand

Wandering around his room a tall lanky man with grease jet black hair was cursing to him self. What to do! He desperately thought. Sitting in a large wooden chair he ran his long bony fingers through his hair. His thoughts were distracted as a child of about five came running down the corridor

"what the hell!, YOU BOY! COME ER!"

He pushed open the door and caught the child by the arm. The child was crying pitifully and looked down not wanting to catch his eye. Letting go of the boy the changed his tone to the friendliest he could do (he wasn't a fan of friendly) and pulled a odd kind of smile. You cold tell he didn't smile very often. He didn't seem to know how to smile, infact his smile was scarier than his frown!

"What is your name and what are your doing here?" the boy with his head still facing the floor mumbled something.

"Speak louder boy" he snapped feeling a little agitated.

"I gotta tell dummydore that kitty has been catnapped by nasty wizards, and my name is Harry potter"

His eyes widening with shock he lifted to boys head to see a blood-red scar across his forehead. Ow his day just keeps betting better!

Glaring at the pitiful sight of a child he grabbed his arm and began to pull him to Dumbledore's office. Harry tried to struggle but a five year old was no match for a grown man. He approached the door and said the words "gibberish". Harry stopped struggling and stared in bewilderment as a stair case appeared. The man told him to go up the stairs and through the door. Following his order Harry clambered up the large stone steps till they reached another door. The man knocked once and then entered

"wow" the boy gasped as his eyes stared all around the room. It was a large circular room with random objects cluttered everywhere. Books lay on the tables and floors and large pictures that moved were hung to the wall. It was truly amazing. But what amazed Harry the most was a strange small red bird perched on a bird stand on the table. Nervously approaching it he lightly laid his hand on its head and stroked it. The bird fluttered its wings in pleasure and squawked.

"ah hello Severus and who is this?" Harry span around to see a elderly man with a long silver beard and hair and he was wearing ruby red robes.

"I'm Harry Potter, erm are you santy claws?" replied the child

The middle-aged man chucked friendly.

"I'm afraid not young man, I'm called Albus Dumbledore"

Harry's eyes widened as he quickly repeated his message.

"kitty turned into a person!, I don't undewstand!" Harry whimpered.

Dumbledore phased around the room twiddling beard with his fingers.

Both Harry and Severus had their eyes on him in interest.

"ow for the love of god Albus, we need to go and find her not wander around like we couldn't care less". He placed his hand over his mouth in shock at what he had just said

"I'm sorry, sorry carry on" he always suspected Dumbledore of liking McGonagal but he never did anything about it. In truth he knew McGonagal liked him too. Stupid people. That was always Dumbledore's weakness. When faced with life threatening danger he was fine but when he was faced with a simple thing like asking a girl out he could never muster up the courage. His excuse was that Voldermort might us her to get to him but lets face it, that was a crappy excuse. They were in a war, anyone could get hurt.

"Harry, was this cat with you at your house?"

"yews she was my friend, duddy hurt her so I fixed her"

Severus shook his head at the annoying child and Dumbledore closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. Walking to one of his many cupboards he pulled out an old sock.

"I think I know where I might find clues as to where she is, Severus stay here at look after Harry, I will place the Apparating spell back on so now on can enter Hogwarts."

"wohow! Hold on one moment, A I am not staying alone with him (he pointed angrily at Harry) and B why did you take off the non-apparating in or out of hogwards speck!?"

Dumbledore smiled sadly and then answered "In case she needed to come back" holding the sock he suddenly disappeared leaving a bemused and existed child in the hands of a very annoyed man.


	6. Snapes Lesson

Snape could not be more irritated as he tried to teach Harry how to talk.

"No!" he snapped angrily "repeat after me, Orange, ooorrangge, o-r-a-n-g-e!"

"Owange!", came the cheerful reply from Harry. Snape groaned in annoyance and gently massaged his temples with fingers.

"What's wong Mr Snake?" Harry asked innocently.

"Ill tell you what's wrong!, Notice I said w-r-o-n-g not wong! I'm not called Mr Snake its professor Snape! Ok, got that? Hummmmmmmm? Secondly stop putting w's in everything! Speak properly or not at all!"

Harry giggled "ok Mr Snake!"

Ohhhhh this boy was as bad as his damn farther! Even at five he seemed to get a kick out of annoying him! Muttering furiously to him self he tried to ignore the boy the best he could and got back to grinding dung-beetles.

Of course that was easier said than done because all the kid wanted to do was wander around and scream things at him. Ohh and he kept asking endless questions. Question after question about anything and everything he found or saw.

"Mr snake, MR SNAKE!" said Harry excitedly, wildly pointing to the window!

Snape decided to ignore him and prayed that the boy would disappear. No such luck. The boy was now tugging at his sleeve while crying "Mr Snake!".

"What! What do you want you infernal child!? Have you seen a owl again or something simple like that because I'm not getting up to look at that!"

The boy's eyes were wide open in excitement.

"noooooo its not an owl it's a flying person on a bwoom!" And with that he grabbed the reluctant Snape and dragged him over to the window where you could see some people having a quiddich match on the schools pitch.

"You brought me hear to see this! Harry it's a game, ok a game with broomsticks! Owww owww what are you doing." He glanced down to see the child standing on his feet to try and get a better look.

Harry starred up at him smiling "will you pick me up please?"

"no" Snape quickly replied.

Harry's eyes stared watering and his bottom lip started to tremble.

"But I can't see the flying bwooms propewy!"

Oh no though Snape, he's going to have a temper tantrum. No no no NO!

"Ok, ok, but only if you promise to leave me in peace!" Harry nodded enthusiastically as Snape lifted him up. He pressed his face to the window and stared in awe at the game.

Snape felt very awkward. He had never held a child before. He had no idea if he was doing it right but Harry didn't seem to be uncomfortable so he took that as a good sign. Ohh he hoped Dumbledore and McGonagal would be back soon.

_Autor note_

_Thank you to all those who have reviewed. Please keep on doing so, I love hearing your views on my story. Not be afraid to criticise too. Because if you thing there is something I can avoid doing it in the future! _


	7. Chapter 7

McGonagal sat slumped against a wall. Too exhausted to stand any longer she stared up into the cruel eyes of Lucius Malfoy. A scrawny looking man entered with a beaker of disgusting lumpy gray goo. It was a Polyjuice Potion. Damn!

Bellatrix followed close behind wearing her usual smug look.

"hello McGonagal, given up so quick? Oh I must say I'm disappointed! what happened to the Gryffindor spirit ay? What's up, cat got your tongue?

Laughing at her own joke she whipped out her wand, still smirking

"well, better Gryffindor spirit than Slytherin stupidity. I remember teaching you" Minerva spoke quietly "clever yes, I'll admit that but your arrogance was always your failure. It will be the death of you one day, I hope you realise that"

"_I hope you realise that!" _Bellatrix repeated in a high pitched take-the-mick type of voice. "Open your eyes Mini,who is in power? who is in control? Is it you? No its not is it. Orrrrr poor Mini what you gonna do?"

"That is enough Bellatrix, move" Bellatrix shut up hurriedly as a man was being carried into the room and placed onto a chair be this followers.

"Malfoy, this Muggle is getting weak, tomorrow you must get another for me to use" his voice as weak and horse. Malfoy nodded and bowed.

Despite his obvious weakness you could sense the fear in the room. Well, thought Minerva, she would got allow anyone to think she was scarred.

"You, yes you go get the truth serum" demanded the man in the chair

"ah Minerva, how nice of you to join us! Shall I let you in on my little plan? You see five years ago I was stripped of my powers, left weak, ill and very close to death. I couldn't understand what had happened. I was the most powerful and feared wizard in the whole world. Everyone knew my name, everyone! I was so very close to achieving my goal. All I had to do was kill that child"

"But wh…" enquired McGonagal but before she as finished she was cut off.

"Your not here to ask questions, you're here to listen!" he snapped. "As I was saying, all I had to do was kill that child and then nothing stood in my way. But unfortunately fate had another plan. The curse I used that was supposed to kill the reached boy backfired. I was left weak and all he got was a scar! But what I also did on that night was transfer some of my powers, something I admit I'm not happy about. So when Malfoy here finally found and helped me I realised what I must do. I must attempt to kill the child again."

McGonagal looked horrified. "Well good luck trying because his in the safest place in the world!" she sad defiantly

At that Voldermort laughed. It was a cold heartless laugh and it made her shiver.

"I won't be needing luck thank you however you will be!" he smirked at her confessed face and then continued. "Your right I could never enter Hogwarts but you could. This is where Bellatrix comes in. we will question you, find out everything we might need to know and then Bellatrix will take the Polyjuice poison here, become you, enter Hogwarts and kidnap Harry! Fantastic plan don't you think! And you helped us too! Perfect, the on person the trusted is the person who deceived him!

"No, NO YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" screamed Minerva

"Watch me" laughed Voldermort as two wizards came with a clear looking liquid and pored into the struggling teacher's mouth.

"What is your name" asked Vondermort

"Minerva McGonagal" she replied with out even thinking. Damn, damn, DAMN!

He smiled. "good, good." And with that he began firing random questions at her for around an hour. Some didn't even seem that important like "what do you normally have for breakfast?"

Soon he knew more about her than most of her friends. Bellatrix grinned as she approached McGonagal. She tried struggle but the ropes they had put around her were too tight. Thrusting out her hand she gapped a hand full of Minerva's hair and yanked.

Minerva screamed as she felt a clump of her hair being pulled from her head. Bellatrix then added one strand of hair and carelessly threw the rest over her shoulder.

"Thanks Mini, so nice of you to help us, sorry about our hair but it's for the best you know, it was very ugly"

Laughing she gulped down the potions and suddenly her whole body stared to transform. Her eyes budged and she lay screaming on the floor until McGonagal saw a mirror image of herself.

Voldermort smiled "so our plan 


	8. EVIL KNEVIL

_Thank's to all those who have reviewed, keep on reviewing it sorta spurs me on! Hope you are enjoining my story, don't really know where it is going, I'm writing on impulse but I guarantee it will have a happy ending!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Dumbledore glanced at his watch. 12:03pm. He gazed around Privet Drive and walked up to number four. It was a wooden door, with a large metal door handle that was painted gold. He knocked three times and then waited. After about 20 seconds the door was finally opened by Petunia.

Her eyes widened as she stared at the odd man. He had a long beard and long hair and wore funny red robes.

"What do you want?" she enquired rudely

"Ah, hello my name is Albus Dumbledore you may recall I was the one that left Harry on your door steps about five years ago." Dumbledore answered pleasantly "may I enter?" and then with out waiting for an answer he strode into the house ignoring Petunia's shouts of disagreement.

A large purple looking man strode into the room to see what all the commotion was about. It was Harry's uncle Vernon. "What is it Petunia dear…" he stopped for a second as his eyes rested on Dumbledore.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house!!"

Dumbledore smiled again "I'm Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry, I'm hear about Harry"

"Your head master of what!?" asked Vernon angrily while Petunia just stared at him in terror

"Witch craft and wizard" Dumbledore repeated still smiling. "As I was saying I'm here about Harry, as you have probably noticed he has disappeared, well don't worry he is with us but he will be returning shortly".

Petunia and Vernon turned and looked at each other. It was obvious that they had not noticed Harry was gone. Dumbledore noticed this lack of concern and felt glared at them bitterly. Harry deserved so much better.

It was Vernon who broke the silence.

"We don't want him back, he's a little annoying brat and quite frankly I would prefer it if he didn't live with us"

"Yes", agreed Petunia "he's always moaning and groaning about not being able to pull the weeds and forever burning the food when he's cooking. He's just a liability, a burden. Plus people keep asking about his awful scar and other irritating questions!"

Dumbledore stared at them in disbelief, he knew they probably wouldn't welcome him in with open arms but he never expected this. Never. Poor Harry, Dumbledore grimmest as he realised he should have listened to Minerva all these years. He turned to them with the look of repulsion on his face.

He suddenly grinned pulled out his wandered and muttered something under his breathe. Petunia and Vernon's eyes were wide open with fear.

"Oh my god what did you do!, what did you do! Have you cursed us!" squeaked Petunia as she followed him out of the door. Vernon came following behind shouting.

"You better tell me what you have done or else!"

Dumbledore turned around to face him and gave a sweet smile while casually placing his hand in his pocket making sure Vernon noticed.

"Or else what?" he asked curiously and then strode away leaving Petunia and Vernon scarred and confessed.

"What has he… OM MY GOD!" Screamed Petunia as she gazed up at Vernon's head. There right slap bang on his forehead were the words "EVIL"

Vernon stared at petunia in horror as right slap bang on her forehead where the words "KNEVIL" together they were Evil Knevil.

Screaming and shouting the two rushed up stairs, grabbed a cloth and desperately tried to get the words of their heads.

Dumbledore giggled to him self. The curse was ingenious. The words would come of course but only when they apologized to Harry, and that could take along time.

He next walked over to Mrs Figg's home to find out her encounter of what happened to Professor McGonagal. He would find her, he just knew it. He knocked on the door and as the door opened his eyes opened wide in complete and utter surprise….


	9. Chapter 9

In a matter of hours this five year old child had annoyed Snape more than the Marauders had done over the course of seven years. If there is a heaven then James would defiantly be smiling proudly at his son.

Snape glared down at his watch, it was 6:24pm. Surly the boy would be tired by now! Harry was franticly dashing around the room apparently pretending to be flying a broom. Ever since he saw the game of Quiditch down on the field he had talked about it non-sop. He asked question after question about it like "Are they cleaning the air?" and "do you play qweditch?" to which Snape either ignored of grumpily said yes or no.

Dumbledore had been gone now for around two hour's. Snape was getting worried. Was Minerva ok? What had happened? When will someone come and take the infernal boy from him!? He tried to concentrate but Potter-Boy was making damn well impossible.

"ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, brum brum zoooooooooooooooooooom!, watch out everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!! Brumm errrrrrrrrrrrr!" Harry screeched in glee as he made peculiar noises that brooms apparently made.

"weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee whosssssssssssss watch out Mr Snake! I'm coming after you!" and with that he headed full pelt at the horrified professor. Snape yelped and did a very dramatic leap onto his desk to avoid being bulldozes by the determined lad.

"Harry, don't you dare do that again!" Snape scolded furiously. Harry merely grinned cheekily and carried on running around the room.

"Harry time for bed" commanded Snape but the little boy was enjoying himself so much that he didn't hear. Snape repeated himself but the kid just carried on running around the room. Snape was… well the only word to describe him had to pissed off.

"HARRY POTTER, SHUT UP AND GO TO BED!" Snape roared causing the boy to immediately stop and stare stunned and frightened up at him.

The small child's bottom lip stared to wobble and soon tears were streaming down his face leaving little wet trails.

_Ohhh dear_ thought Severus.

He approached Harry who stood there sniffling and still weeping.

"erm, I'm errrr…. I'm sorry about shouting, will you go to bed, erm please?" he winced as he said those words. It was difficult apologising to you worst enemies annoying son.

The childgrabbed his hand while grinning up at him.

Severus was very taken aback but didn't pull away. It was wired but he quite liked the fact the child had done that. He shook is head crossly. _Stop being so pathetic, its Harry Potter and don't you forget it! _He told himself.

He led the child to the medical ward where Poppy said she would keep an eye on him.

Harry clambered into the bed and gave a large yawn making Severus tired as well.

"nite nite Mr Snake" the boy said sleepily and for once Snape didn't correct him.

"aha, severus I thought I might find you hear, we have good news!" severus turned around too see who was speaking to him.

_Autor note_

_I hope you like my story. Sorry it took me so long to do this chap, I wasn't in a writing mood. When I'm in a writing mood I can thing of stuff to put and I can just write but when I'm not my mind is sorta black lol._

_Anyway please tell me what you thought!_

_xxx_


	10. Chapter 10

Snape spun around to see Minerva McGonagal stood at the door way next the Albus Dumbledore. Thank god the kid was off his hands!!!!!!

"Have you been harmed Minerva?" asked Snape business like.

Minerva simply waved her hand carelessly at him as she wandered up to Harry grinning.

"yes mini you will be pleased to know Harry is safe, thanks to you of cause!" Dumbledore said proudly as he wandered over and placed his hand on her shoulder. Much to his surprise she flinched and sort of shrugged it off.

"I am tired, if you don't mind I shall rest" and with that she wandered out the door not daring to look at either of them..

"Erm Minerva...?" Snape called.

"Yes?" she turned around and looked at him confused.

"Your rooms the other way" Snape said sarcastically. She went bright pink and muttered some kind of half hearted excuse about being very tired and walked the opposite way.

Snape walked back into the ward and stared at Dumbledore. Dumbledore was sat on a chair facing Harry; Snape could see he looked upset.

He stood and turned to Snape. "I am in need of sleep too severus," Snape opened his mouth to speak but Dumbledore raised his hand quietened him. "I know there is something not right Severus, I may be getting on but I still have my wits about me, we will question her tomorrow. He turned and looked and the small child smiling slightly, "I'm sorry about this Severus but I want you to sleep here tonight, if Harry were to wake up he would be confused as to where he was" and with that he quickly left the room before Snape had time to argue.

Dumbledore walked along to his office deep in thought. Something was not right. Minerva looked exactly the same, she knew things that Minerva knew and acted the same. Almost the same. She did odd things. The way she had wandered up to Harry and grinned. He saw her grin, it was no grin of relief or joy it was almost a menacing grin. He had not put servers in there in case Harry woke up. He put him in there to keep an eye on Harry.

In case a certain someone felt like a walk late at night…

Bellatrix gulped down a mouthful of the potion. She had quickly left not because of lack of sleep but because she had not taken it and knew if the didn't drink some she would change back. Undressing into Minerva's night robes she debated whether or not she would try and capture Harry tonight. Her instincts told her to do so but there was something she wanted to do first. Snape. Snape was one of her master's followers was he not? Was he still loyal? She had to find out. Imagine what riches her master would give her if not only did she hand over the potter scum she also told him one of his followers was unfaithful!

She wandered around the room staring at the old bats many trinkets and books. Wandering over to the bed she lazily sprawled onto it.

No she would not kidnap the boy today, she would save it till tomorrow where she would question Snape. As the saying goes, kill to birds with one stone!

_Author note_

_I know the last few chapters have not had much action but don't worry I'm just setting it all up for the next few chaps witch believe me will not disappoint you! I have thought of an ending! thought I am still not too sure of one two things. Ill tell you one and them and if you review you can tell me which you prefer._

_Harry lives with Minerva and …..! (that is going to stay a suppirse!)_

_Harry lives with Snape!_

_Either both ideas suck! (I have a back up but I'm not saying what that is for its not a nice one)_

_Please review and tell me what you think!_


	11. Chapter 11

Severus sat glaring at the sleeping child. He had had no sleep last night, none! Sighing he let his head rest against the chair arm and his mind wander to the events of last night. When Minerva had come back to Hogwarts. She seemed so different, the way she talked and walked. Yes she looked like Minerva and sounded like her too but she wasn't Minerva. Was she? Oww he didn't know and to be quite frank he had had too little sleep to be thinking about it.

"ah Severus! I trust everything was ok last night?"

Severus turned his head to see Dumbledore at the entrance of the ward.

Severus glared annoyed at Dumbledore and then gave a small nod. Dumbledore beamed and wandered over to Harry his wand in hand. He swished it and muttered a spell under his breath. Harry glowed florescent green for a second and then went back to normal.

He then turned to face a quizzical Severus. "No need to worry Severus, a simple tracking spell, young boys tent to wander off" he said knowledgably.

"Breakfast will be, according to my dear house elf's ready in 17minites, if you could arouse little Harry for us that would be most appreciated"

With that Dumbledore left the room shutting the door behind him.

Bellatrix was in Minerva's room swallowing more of the Polyjuice potion again. She scrunched her face up and ran to the bathroom hurling. She at least managed to swallow enough for her change to work. Her skin became a slightly darker colour and wrinklier, her eyes which were once a dark brown changed to a sea blue colour, her black hair became mousey brown. Bellatrix became Minerva.

Changing into Mini's robes she sat at her dressing table putting her hair up into a typical bun type hair style. Her mind drifted to Snape and Harry, if she did this right then she would be the most favoured of all the death eaters! But if she went wrong… no she wouldn't thing of that, she won't go wrong, she knew it!

Dumbledore sat next to Severus and Harry in the great hall where they were all tucking into a fry-up made by the house elf's. Harry had food all around his and was forcing as much food into his small mouth as he could, in case it was to vanish.

Minerva entered the room and walked up to the table where she sat down next to Harry and picked up a plate.

"Hello kitty!" Harry excitedly said. Minerva's looks of disgust vanished and she smiled a very false smile.

"Hello Harry dear… erm are you ok today?" she said unsure of what Minerva would have said to him

"I'm fine thank you, how are you?" Harry cheerfully replied spraying her with food.

"Eat with your mouth shut!" she snapped and then quickly remembered her place

"I mean, I'm sorry Harry but eating with your mouth open is a bad habit" she said smiling and then quickly got back to eating her water melon. Harry smiled again and then got back to stuffing his face.

Bellatrix could already start to feel her body change as she headed down to Snape's office. She entered the room and was almost knocked over by Harry who had rushed enthusiastically towards her and hugged her.

She took her chance and scooped him up and held him with one arm with her wand in the other. Severus stood and stared in shock as she slowly and hideously changed back into her true form.

"ahh Severus, I fooled you didn't I" she said grinning and the look of surprise on his face "Mini is still at our head quarters though whether she is alive or not is a different matter…"

Snape quickly regained his cool. "It is of no matter to me whether the old bat is alive or not, tell me though, why did you come to Hogwarts?"

"Because the Dark Lord said tha"

"The Dark lord!" Snape quickly interrupted. "He has returned?"

"Yes, are are not pleased, or are you worried he will torture you for joining _Dumbledore_!"

Snape smiled menacingly "quite to opposite, I am over joyed he is back, I will explain to him my self why I have humoured Dumbledore, take me to him"

Harry wiggled in anger his face going red.

"let me gowww! Let to goooowww!!!!!" and with a final scream from Harry, Severus, Bellatrix and Harry disappeared.

_Author note_

_Thank you for all those who reviewed! I especially liked Pheob61 reviews, they made me grin._

_The results are in and have been verified! I now know who Harry will be living with at the end!_


	12. We Are All Doomed

Minerva sat in a small dingy room. Over to the far left were a few arm chairs where a couple of wizards sat discussing something. She had unfortunately been gagged due to the fact she kept shouting at them all. Her mind wandered back to Harry and Hogwarts. Did he get there safely? Would Dumbledore realise that the McGonagal at the school was a fraud and come and find her, and if he didn't what would she do to Harry?

All these questions swirled around her mind making her feel even more worried and scared. Her thoughts were broken by a sudden crashing sound. She would have screamed in surprise had she not been gagged. She looked up to see what had caused the noise. There was a woman, Belltrix holding a small vase alone with a tall greasy haired man and a small little boy. She presumed the vase was a portkey.

Her eyes widened in horror as she realised that the two other people accompanying Bella were Severus Snape and Harry Potter. No! They had found Harry!, but what ever was Severus doing there, had they captured him too?

"Kitty!" Cried Harry, but as he made to run to Minerva he was quickly grabbed by Snape who but one large hand around his small little mouth.

Shhh insolate boy!" shouted Severus and Harry went silent.

Minerva had never felt so angry in her life Severus had been helping Voldermort all along! And she had trusted that greasy ugly son of a….

"YES!!!! WE HAVE POTTER!"

Her thought were cut off as a triumphant noise was heard and a man strode excitedly into the room. It was Voldermort in a new muggle body. He stopped abruptly when he saw Severus

"Severus, what a lovely surprise, crawling back are we?" he walked up to Snape and eyed him up and down.

"Finished being Dumbledore's little helper, felt like a change of scenery? Humm? He paced around Snape with an evil look in his eye.

"my lord, no I was never faithful to that excuse of a wizard, I was merely keeping an eye on the old bat, I am ever faithful to you my lord" his words were cold like ice but seemed to carry a slight sound of remorse, but it was only detectable if you were to listen closely to his words.

Voldermort seemed to be pondering his words, as if wondering whether to believe him or not. He glanced down at the terrified child thoughtfully and then back to Snape.

"hummm, you did help Bella to capture potter, and you were one of my most faithful servants back in the day…, very well you will be spared this time."

"Oh thankyou my" his words were cut off and he started screaming on the floor twisting and turning in obvious pain. Voldermort had just sent a crucio curse at him.

"I said I will spare you, hopefully this will help you learn your lesson, do not ever think about going back to Dumbledore, no matter why unless I tell you to, is that clear?"

Snape nodded as he picked him self off the floor shakily. Voldemort nodded with satisfaction and turned to face Bellatrix.

"I assume you have checked the boy for tracking spells or anything like that?" Bellatrix gave a smug smile before replying. "But of course my lord, _dum_dore had but a locator spell on him, but I broke it, they won't be finding him here!"

Severus heart sank, Dumbledore would not find them, and he had renounced his service to voldemort to find out the location of McGonagal so Dumbledore could follow, save her and the potter boy all for nothing!

Voldermort was shooting orders out of his mouth like bullets to everyone but Severus wasn't listening. All he could think about was the sinking feeling that that was there only hope, and it was gone.

And that they were all doomed…


	13. Snapes Sacrifice

_I promise I will will will make this chapter a long one!_

_Thank you to those who have read, reviewed and enjoyed my first attempt at a fanfiction story even when the spelling and grammar was appalling! Hopefully my next story will not be so bad._

_Thank you again_

_Love _

_Mrs Norris Favirote Flee_

_Xxx_

_Oh and I will prove you wrong Claire :-P_

…………………………………………………………………………………………

There was a great deal of noise and commotion as Harry was roughly grabbed and brought to Voldermort. Voldemort smiled cynically as he circled around a terrified

Harry, his followers swarming round like vultures do when waiting for an unfortunate beast to die before they devour it.

Voldemort raised his finger and immediately everyone because silent as he began to speak

"And to think it was you, you who defeated me" he whispered still walked around the child.

"You whom everyone loves, you who escaped with little more than a pathetic scar while I, I am weak! Forced to use the body of a _muggle_! He spat that word as if he had just tasted something particularly horrible. Harry didn't really understand what was going on, only that it was not good. He glanced over to the woman in the corner whom he new as Kitty due to the fact he had befriended her little more than two weeks ago while she was in her feline form.

He had never had a friend before, never. He remembered the first time he met her, Duddy had hurt her leg and so he used his fantastic medical skills to heal her. He kept her and fed her and talked to her as if she were human. He felt he could trust her even thought she was a cat and he was certain she had understood him. He let his mind drift off and became less aware of what was happening around him, he felt strong arms grip around his neck and squeeze, people laughing a muffled cry for help but it was all blurry. He felt a strange feeling inside of him and the more he thought of Kitty and the wonderful week and a half he had spent with her the more he felt it. It was warm and for the first time in his whole life Harry felt love. He loved her, she had been his friend, his guardian, his _family._ Had he known his mother he was certain she would have been like her. He had only known her for just over a week and yet he felt more love for her than he felt for the Dursley who he had spent almost five years with.

There was a bloodcurdling cry and Harry was brought back to earth as he was shoved roughly to the cold stone floor.

"Master! Master are you ok?"

"My lord, your… your hands!"

Harry glanced around to see what everyone was screaming about and to his horror he saw the scary man that everyone kept referring to as 'my lord' or 'Master' shrivelled on the ground, and where his hands should be were ashy stumps.

Suddenly he felt a soft hand press against his mouth and some one whisper shhh in his ear. Harry span around and his eyes lit up as he saw the face of Minerva. He was about to shout with glee but she but a warning finger to his mouth, grabbed his hand and with that apparated.

They landed with a bang on a hard floor but Harry didn't care. He placed his arms around Minerva's neck and gave her a huge hug. Minerva smiled for the first time in days and returned the hug while whispering comporting words into his ear. The two stayed like that for a moment until a jubilant cry was heard and they both broke free with surprise.

Albus Dumbledore came rushing into the room, ran straight to Minerva and pulled her into a fierce hug.

"I'm so glad your back Minerva, so glad" and tears sprung to his eyes and to Minerva's too.

"I'm glad as well, Dumbledore there's something I need to tell you… erm but I don't really know how" spoke Minerva shyly

Dumbledore smiled

"Ah Minerva I have something I'd wish to share with you as well. I have been a fool, an old fool Minerva. I had worked along side you for so long and yet I never told you. I do believe I love you Minerva McGonagal!"

A huge smile broke out on her face lighting it all up.

"And I, Mr Albus Dumbledore do believe I feel the same" and with that Dumbledore pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"ewwwww!" cried Harry as he quickly placed his small hands over his eyes in disgust.

Minerva and Albus grinned at him pleasantly until Dumbledore broke the silence. Everyone sat down and Minerva told him everything that had happened. Right from her going to Harry's to being captured to Snape showing his true evil self until she got to the bit where she explained about Voldemort trying to kill Harry and voldemorts hands burning off.

Dumbledore stroked his beard as he thought

"humm, Harry what exactly were you thinking or feeling just before you hurt Voldemorts hands?"

Harry went slightly pink and replied looking at the floor as if embarrassed

" I was thinking about kitty and how nice she had been to me. When duddy and unkky Vernon and anty Petuna were nasty to me. an I felt a funny fizzy feeling inside of me because I loved Kitty and she loved me."

Minerva felt warm tears flow down her face at Harry's words and Dumbledore gave a smile.

"Yes I do believe it was love that saved you Harry. We mush pity him Harry for he has never known love, he is an evil, evil man and when he touched you, you who is so full of innocent and love he could not bare it. Your mother died protecting you Harry, that is love he will never understand, it formed such a strong force around you that you are protected by it, even to this day."

Looking at the slightly confused look on Harry's face they could tell he had only understood about a half of that explanation.

"Its ok Harry, don't worry about it, I will explain it to you again when you are a little older, for now well done you did very well"

Harry beamed with delight and his praise. And McGonagal spoke up.

"There is one think I don't understand thought Albus, when all the death eaters were around Voldemort, just after Harry had did what he did, Severus came and untied me. That's how Harry and I escaped. Why would he join Voldemort again and then help me?"

Dumbledore gave a sad smile

"ah I'm glad you asked me that Minerva, you see, just before he, Bellatrix and Harry arrived to where ever you were I had guessed that the McGonagal sent by Voldemort was not the right one. So I had put a tracking spell on Harry, Severus who had known about this and when was confronted with Bellatrix had told her that he was still a faithful servant and knowing that I would be able to follow and save you and Harry he pretended he was still a loyal servant and helped her kidnap Harry. Only Bellatrix had been smarter than I had expected and checked him for tracking spells of any kind. Severus's plan had unfortunately backfired. So while everyone was distracted he went and saved you.

He unfortunately then had to stay, other wise they would know it was him who had helped you. He gave up his freedom and probably his life in the end to save you two, he was very brave.

Harry and Minerva both had hot tears in there eyes that were dribbling down there faces.

"Poor Severus" whispered Minerva he voice full of grief.

"So we will never see him again?" Harry asked sadly.

Dumbledore patted Harry's head "things change Harry, I have no dough that we will see him again some day." At that harry smiled again

There were afew moments of silents until finally Dumbledore spoke.

"the only matter now is were you Harry will live, I highly drought the Dursleys is quite appropriate now, unless you wish to return of course."

Harry violently shook his head

" I want to live with kitty!, Please please please can I live with you kitty?"

Minerva laughed and pulled Harry into a hug "I'd love for you to come at live with me Harry, in the summer we will go to my house in Wales, its right by the beach and the rest of the days will be spent here at Hogwarts, is that ok?"

Harry nodded excitedly, he had never been so happy in his life.

The next few days passed quickly and Harry had never been so happy in his life, he felt loved and wanted.

In was just after tea time and Albus had finished whispering his instructions to Harry who then went obediently following his orders.

He walked up to Mierva's room and knocked lightly on her door. She opened it and before she had time to speak he grabbed her hand and began to walk upstairs to the highest balcony.

Minerva was confused but decided to go alone with it. When she got there her eyes widened in disbelief as she noticed that in the unusually clear sky were the words 'will you marry me' written out in stars. Clapping her hands over her mouth she turned around to she Dumbledore on one knee with a silver box in his hand.

smiling he opened it to revile a silver ring with a large sparkling diamonded.

"Minerva, never before have I loved someone as much as I love you, will you marry me?"

Minerva fell to her knees next to him and wrapped her arms around him repeating the same words over and over

Yes


End file.
